


My King

by AbsinthexMind



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Pregnant Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Hans finally returns to the Southern Isles after being in Arendelle for the Queen's coronation. You are too excited that you want to greet him at the docks. But oddly enough his brothers intervene and order you to stay in the castle. What confuses you even more is that they return with Hans in shackles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My King

"Everything will be fine once I get back.  
We'll be fine."

 

His parting words echoed in your head as you ran through the halls as fast as your 8 month pregnant belly would allow you.  
What had he meant? Did it have anything to do with the commotion going on in the castle?  
The questions continued to eat away at you; urging your swollen feet to quicken their pace. Hans had only been gone for a few days. Away at Arendell for Queen Elsa's coronation. All had seemed fine until his ship had sailed in just a few moments ago. That's when the panic erupted. His twelve brothers were immediately rushing to 'greet' their youngest brother. Or so you thought until you yourself got up and attempted to go with them. The eldest- the King of the Southern Isles- stopped you. He insisted that due to your condition you stay.  
So of course you'd be antsy when you looked out your window to see them return and that's when you found yourself running to the front of the castle. When the large double dorrs flew open you could hardly contain your excitement.  
You felt your face drain of color.  
Hans was in chains. A multitude of guards on either side of him; his brothers following behing them. Hans looked up at you. His lips tightened in a grimace as he quickly looked away with shame.  
What happened in Arendelle?  
*

The softer spoken of the siblings confronted you seeing your swaying body. He sat you down and told you of the serious crime Hans had committed in Arendelle. You dind't want to believe it. You were about to argue with him but it dawned on you; his words before he left. Now you understood them. Now you understood the horror of his plan and what he had intended to truly do. You should've known his obsession in becoming king had not disappeared.

 

After much begging his brothers finally let you go down to the dungeons to see Hans. Your baby kicked within you, sensing your anxieties.  
There he was inside of his prison with his head bowed, hands knotted together in fists on top of his knees. Hearing footsteps he looked up with a venemous glare which softened once he realized it was you. Guilt washed over him when his gaze traveled down to your engorged stomach. Hans refused to think of the future his child would now have because of his blunder.  
"Oh Hans..." you whispered while caressing one of the cold metal bars of his prison. "Why?"  
Sad green eyes looked up at you pleadingly. "(y/n)... I did it for us. There is no way I could've given you a good life being the thirteenth in line for the throne. Our child would never have received any respect."  
You shook your head. "All that never mattered to me Hans. We could've made things work! Anything but what you did."  
"(y/n)."  
"Now you're in prison for lord knows how long." A hand went to your growing baby bump. "This child will be born without it's father. Without you."  
"I didn't intend for that (y/n)!" Hans cried. "I thought everything would work out perfectly!"  
"Look where you are Hans! Was it really worth it all? Could you not live a simple non-extravagant life? I never cared if you were going to become king! I loved you for the sweet man I met." You let your tears escape. "Did that not matter at all?"  
He looked like a puppy who had just been kicked. Eyes looking up at you through unshed tears.  
"You have always been my king." you wiped your face clean of tears; clean of your anguish. But your eyes were still over flowing with fresh ones. You felt your baby kick again at your distress. After a shaky breath you were able to look at Hans agian. He had been looking at you the entire time; his own tears now rolling down his cheeks. The sight pained you. All you wanted to do now was kiss his face, to hold him. Gray sturdy bars forbid you though; reminded you what Hans had done, why he was in there. Hans was stuck in there for lord knows how long. Maybe he'd never be released. Never see his child. Never see you.  
"No matter what anyone says, what hurtful words they sling at you, you will always be my king."


End file.
